<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re not in Hawkins Anymore by me_and_drcollege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085789">We’re not in Hawkins Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_and_drcollege/pseuds/me_and_drcollege'>me_and_drcollege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We’re not in Hawkins anymore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Dating, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Original Character(s), Other, Spoilers, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Stranger Things Spoilers, The Flash (TV 2014) Spoilers, Weird Fluff, Will Byers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_and_drcollege/pseuds/me_and_drcollege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the summer of 1985, and friends Mike, Dustin, Max, and Lucas are struggling with the fact that two of their best friends, Will and Eleven moved away. It’s been three months since Eleven’s adoptive father was declared dead after a fatal accident involving the Russian government. But something isn’t sitting right with Dustin Henderson, an ordinary technology crazed nerd, after hearing strange messages through his seemingly ordinary Ham Radio, Cerebro. Immediately questions start swimming through his mind. What really happened during the fatal explosion that night three months ago? Could the Russian government possibly be involved again? If so, what is the Russian government planning? And how can six kids possibly solve this mystery on their own?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Original Character(s), Caitlin Snow &amp; Original Character(s), Cisco Ramon &amp; Original Character(s), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Murray Bauman &amp; Joyce Byers, Will Byers &amp; Eleven | Jane &amp; Dustin Henderson &amp; Maxine Mayfield &amp; Lucas Sinclair &amp; Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We’re not in Hawkins anymore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We’re not in Hawkins Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all, I’m planning on making this fic really long, so I hope you stay tuned! I’m bad at writing notes but here’s something, THERE WILL BE STRANGER THINGS AND THE FLASH SPOILERS. So if you want to read this fic and don’t want spoilers, I suggest watch stranger things first, :). Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1<br/>Somewhere in Indiana <br/>August 2, 1985 <br/>1:00 PM <br/>Will Byers perspective </p>
<p>        We pulled up to our new house. I wiped my eyes dry after crying the whole car ride. I figured my face must be all swollen and red from crying, but when Jonathan looked over at me, he just patted me on the shoulder and smiled. It was a weak smile, and I could tell he was hiding sadness as well. But all he was probably missing was Nancy, his girlfriend. That was nothing compared to what I was going through. All my friends are at home in Hawkins. At least Eleven’s with me. At least I have one friend.<br/>        I opened he passenger side door to help bring in boxes. Everyone looked worn out and exhausted. That’s how I felt inside. I felt the urge to jump inside one of the boxes and sleep, right there and then. But my mom handed me a box of my clothes before I could pass out. She had a concerned look on her face, and I knew it was for me. I was far too familiar with that look.<br/>        “Are you alright, sweetie?” She asked. Define alright, I thought to myself. But my mom was going through so much right now, maybe even more than I was going through, so I didn’t want her to worry about me.<br/>        “Yeah, I’m alright mom,” I lied. “Just tired.” I rarely lie, but in this situation in particular I did. My mom looked at me, but it looked more like she was looking through me, as if searching my feelings to see how I really felt. I was afraid she could read my mind, and now I’d be in for a lecture about lying. But she just ended up smiling, and then took some boxes from the moving van to bring inside. I wasn’t going to give up on that mind reading idea though. <br/>        I followed my mom and Jonathan into the new house. It looked- small. I figured fitting all out stuff into here was going to be difficult. I walked around where I assumed was going to be my bedroom, and placed the boxes of my clothes in a corner. There was a spotted window facing the driveway, and a ceiling fan spinning on high in the middle of the room. That’s all that was in here for now. My bed and drawers and mirror were still in the back of the moving van. This was going to take a while.<br/>        “Will?” A voice asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The sadness of a loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Elevens perspective on the day of the move, her struggle with the loss of Hopper, and how she plans to help a friend in need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Indiana<br/>
August 2, 1985<br/>
1:00 PM<br/>
Eleven’s perspective</p><p>        Leaving Hawkins was one of the hardest decisions I’d ever made. It just didn’t feel right. I’d come to love that place so much. That’s where I met my friends and family. But now that Hopper’s gone, gosh I don’t even like saying it. But since he died, I’ve had nowhere to stay except with Joyce. Most of my friends are still in Hawkins, except well. And who knows, maybe I’ll become better acquainted with Jonathan. It’s good to stay optimistic.<br/>
As the car came to stop, so did my tears as I brushed them away desperately from my eyes. Looking out the window, I saw our new house. It was quite simple; white paint and white shutters, an off yellow garage door, a good size driveway, a small front yard, and some bushes lined up under some windows. Mike would love it....<br/>
I opened the car door and inhaled deeply. When I exhaled, it came out shaky. But all sadness aside, I went to help bring in boxes. The moving van pulled up just then, with the rest of our belongings. I saw Joyce thank the movers and went to retrieve boxes with Will. I felt bad for Will. He looked exhausted, as did everyone else. But there was something else. He looked.... lonely. But maybe that was always there.. The past three months were hard on all of us, but Will took the news about moving especially hard. He rarely came out of his room during the day, and sometimes I could hear him quietly crying to himself at night. It made me cry sometimes as well.<br/>
I snapped out of my thoughts when Will caught me staring. I hurried over to the moving van and took out a box of photo albums. Where these were going to be put, I wasn’t sure. But I took them with me anyway. As I walked into he house, I realized how much smaller it was on the inside than it had looked on the outside. Deceiving. The hallway to my left went down to all our bedrooms.  As I walked down he hall to find my room, I realized Will was already in his. I watched as he stared at the empty space, looking dazed. I looked at the yellow and white wallpaper covering the walls- tacky. I placed the box of photo albums next to me in the hallway, and walked into the doorway of Will’s room.<br/>
“Will?” I said. He turned quickly.<br/>
“Oh, hi El,” He replied uneasily. I shifted a bit, suddenly not knowing what to do or say next.<br/>
“Are you alright?” I asked him, hoping for a better response this time.<br/>
“Yup, I’m fine,” Will said flatly. He returned to looking out his window. Once again, I didn’t quite know how to respond. Will and I hadn’t talked that much during the last three months. Maybe that’s why he looked so lonely. Maybe no one took a minute to just talk with him and ask how he’s doing. I wanted to be that person for Will.<br/>
But after we’re all moved in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we have Joyce Byers perspective the day of the move! Also, savor this chapter. You won’t be hearing a chapter in her perspective for a while.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Indiana <br/>August 2, 1985 <br/>10:31 PM <br/>Joyce Byers perspective </p><p>        The day couldn’t have gone by any slower, I thought to myself. We finally got all our things moved into this new house, and it was now ten thirty. All the kids opted for pizza for dinner, and that was fine by me. As long as I didn’t have to cook anything this late, I was ok with it. This day went by crazy slow. <br/>        I plopped down on the couch after putting away all the photo albums. For some reason I’d found them in the hallway next to Will’s room?<br/>        Will.<br/>        I’d forgot to talk to him. He seemed awfully quiet and tired today. It pained me to me Will, Jonathan and Eleven to move from Hawkins, but it was time. After Hopper died, El stayed with us for those long three months. She was grieving still when I broke the news that we were moving.<br/>        I never told anyone but.... I think I was in love with Hopper. We were supposed to go out to dinner together after we stopped the Russian’s from opening the gate, but sadly that day never came.<br/>        They say that there are five stages of grief, but I’m still in denial. I didn’t actually see Hopper die. After the explosion, I looked at where he had been standing. The ground was barely broken, just a little burnt. It was as if he just.. disappeared. I know it’s probably all in my imagination.<br/>        But I think Hopper is still alive.</p><p>                                                                    ****</p><p>        The pizza arrived at 10:52. Jonathan barreled out of his room as soon as he smelled it. I jumped at his enthusiasm. He grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza and a paper plate, and went to sit at the table. I wasn’t hungry myself, so I just sat down across from him. I wonder what’s become of Eleven and Will, I thought.<br/>        “Jonathan, can you go tell El and Will to come out for dinner?” I asked. Jonathan grunted, but got up anyway. I sat, staring at the pizza box mindlessly. But Jonathan came back almost immediately. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.<br/>        “They’re both asleep,” Jonathan whispered. Oh, I mouthed back. I was extremely tired as well, so I excused myself and went to my room. <br/>        While I laid in my bed, all I could think about was Hopper. I was sure of it, he had to be alive! If only El could read my mind. But that was a conversation for the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you don’t mind, I left this on a cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and will stick around for the next one, Probably tomorrow. Have a great day/afternoon/night! Peace out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>